Granny
— игра в жанре "хоррор", созданная разработчиком DVloper. Одна из "старых хорроров", в которой у вас есть возможность свободного перемещения, и главная ваша цель - убежать из дома Бабушки (главного антагониста). Описание В этой игре вам предстоит проходить головоломки, чтобы открыть входную дверь в дом. Входная дверь заперта на кучу замков, и вам нужно найти ключ от каждого из них. Сюжет Мы играем за человека, который просыпается в доме сумасшедшей Бабушки, которая не выпускает его из дома. Единственный выход из дома, входная дверь, которую она закрыла на множество замков. Игроку нужно как можно быстрее выбраться из проклятого дома, постепенно открывая замки двери. Однако главное — не попасться Бабушке в руки. Геймплей В игре Granny есть два основных персонажа – бабуля и игрок. Игрок должен собирать различные предметы, чтобы открыть входную дверь и сбежать из дома. На это игроку даётся всего пять дней, но если он играет на сложности Easy или Normal , есть возможность получить дополнительный день собрав картину в подвале. Все эти действия Игрок должен делать максимально тихо и незаметно, иначе Бабуля оглушит его и начнётся следующий день (с каждым днём Игрок будет всё больше хромать, а на четвёртый день вокруг экрана появятся кровь). В Бабулином доме много различных объектов, которые Игрок должен использовать чтобы сбежать. Среди них есть молоток, кусачки, отвертка, ключ от сейфа, главный ключ, ключ от замка, ключ от оружейной, арбуз, рукоятка, ключ от игрового домика, ключ от машины и две шестерни. Также если играть на сложности Hard или Extreme, то на главной двери появляются дополнительные замки. Конфиденциальные настройки Оригинал= Do you want us to show ads relevant to You? If you accept the request, you allow the advertising identifier to be sent to DVLoper's (DVapps AB) ad partners, and more relevant ads will be shown to you. If you decline the request there will be random ads shown to you. You can change your choice later from the game option under Privacy options. |-| Перевод= Вы хотите, чтобы мы показывали объявления, относящиеся к вам? Если вы согласны с запросом, вы разрешаете отправку рекламного идентификатора партнерам объявлений DVLoper (DVapps AB), и вам будут показаны более релевантные объявления. Если вы отказываетесь от запроса, то будут показываться случайные объявления. Ты можешь сделать свой выбор в настройках игры в "Конфиденциальных настройках". Подсказка Текст подсказки, появляющейся перед началом игры: Англ = * Be quiet. She hears everything. * Keep in mind that if you drop objects on floor, it creates sounds. * Press and hold the Remove button and free yourself from bear traps. * Hide under beds or in cabinets. * You have five days. * Use headphones for best experince. Get out of there! You have only five days! All you need is in the house... and be quite. She hears everything and Granny is crazy... ...Good Luck. |-| Рус. = * Будь тихим. Она слышит все. * Имей в виду, если ты уронешь предмет на пол, то это создаст шум. * Нажми и зажми кнопку "Убрать", и ты освободишся от капкана. * Прячься под кроватями и в шкафах. * У тебя есть 5 дней. * Используй наушники для лучшей игры. Убирайся отсюда! Ты имеешь всего 5 дней! Все, что тебе нужно, есть в этом доме... и будь тихим. Она слышит все и бабушка сумасшедшая... ... Удачи. Обновления Версия 1.0.5 — самое первое обновление игры. В настройках игры добавлена кнопка "darker", которая даёт темноту в игре. Версия 1.1 — второе обновление для игры. Был добавлен арбалет, новый замок и еще несколько комнат, во многих из которых можно было спрятаться. В целом это обновление сделало игру несколько легче. Версия 1.2 — третье обновление игры. Модель Бабушки была улучшена, на карте добавилось еще несколько усложнений, например, фальшивый пол. Также добавлены новые настройки игры. В основном те, которые усложняют игру. Версия 1.3 — это четвертое обновление для игры. Добавлено куча предметов: Медвежонок Тедди, арбуз , шестерни и т.д. Вместе с Тедди добавилась и пасхалка со Слендриной. Версия 1.3.2 — это очередное обновления для игры. Добавлены еще 2 концовки и одна из старых была улучшена. Extreme mode стал еще сложнее, а текстуры — тусклее. Наконец, были добавлены новые звуки, а остальные изменения — доработки и исправления багов. Версия 1.4 — Добавлена новая локация — гараж и баня, добавлены новые вещи: одноствольное ружье, ключ от багажника машины. Теперь есть возможность "убить" бабушку тремя способами — закрытием бабушки в бане, убийство из огнестрельного ружья, усыпление дротиками. Версия 1.4.0.1 — Та же версия, что и 1.4, только с исправленной ошибкой в меню опции. Версия 1.5 — добавлена новая концовка с автомобилем, новая локация — Комната паука, и множество новых предметов. Также пасхалка с бабушкой из игры Slendrina X за шкафом в северной спальне. 'Версия 1.6 ' — добавлен выбор качества графики, режим "Кошмар", перцовый баллончик и дистанционный контроль для ныне закрытого чулана, также изменены шрифт текста в меню, заставка "DVLoper" и текстура паука . Версия 1.6.1 — Удаление новогодних вещей и добавление крыс. Персонажи * Игрок * Бабушка * Слендрина * Паук Галерея Granny.jpg|Иконка Logo.png|Закруглённая иконка файл:20181215_115815_rmscr.jpg|Меню Granny_2.png|Старое меню Интересные факты * В игре можно убрать рекламу за деньги, хотя их можно убрать тем путем, как отключить интернет. * В самом начале игры можно нажать на капкан, от чего он сработает, и издастся звук. ** Капкан перезарядить нельзя, кроме как перезапустить игру. * Возможно, действия игры происходят где-то в 1970-90х годах. Трейлер left|300px right|300px center|335px Категория:Granny Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игры Категория:Другие игры от разраобтчика